


But Twice As Bright Fan Art

by EmInArEvOl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Do-Over, Emotionally Challenged Team Seven, F/M, Fanart, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sasuke is Head Over Heels But doesn't get it, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmInArEvOl/pseuds/EmInArEvOl
Summary: Fan Art for But Twice As Bright for their FEM!NarutoSasuke wasn't sure if it would work. But it did and here they are. Just him and the dobe and an impossibly bright future panning out in front of them.He has done enough hating for a lifetime, and in this new one he plans to correct all of his mistakes. Now if only they brought their strength back with them. For all their knowledge of what they could be and what's to come, they are still, for all intents and purposes, gennin.They have a long ways to go ahead of them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	But Twice As Bright Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuneralCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But Twice As Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211201) by [FuneralCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake). 



This is a Commissioned Art (Fan Art) for FuneralCakes for their Fic: [But Twice As Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211201/)

This was drawn by my good friend Kiannedraws.

Follow her in

Instagram: [Kiannedraws](https://www.instagram.com/kiannedraws/?hl=en)

Twitter: [Kiannedraws](https://twitter.com/kiannedraws/media)

Deviantart: [Kiannepaints](https://www.deviantart.com/kiannepaints)


End file.
